


Meet The Parents

by LAG1995



Series: Spideypool one shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Steve leave for their date night, Peter thinks it is the perfect time to have his boyfriend Wade over. However when Tony and Steve do not get a hotel room like they usually do they happen into Peter and Wade in an unsettling situation. Needless to say their will be grounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

Meet The Parents

Peter absent mindedly tugged at his shirt, he and wade sat awkwardly in front of his parents both in various states of undress. Tonight had been date night and his parents usually got a hotel room or flew out to somewhere romantic on date night, so Peter had, had no qualms about inviting his boyfriend over thinking his parents would not be home till tomorrow. It was just his luck the night he decided to give up his virginity his parents would have an argument and come home early, just in time to catch Wade pull off his underwear. It also did not help that his parents did not know about Wade or even that Peter had a boyfriend, as far as they knew he was still straight.

So here Peter sat looking guilty as his boyfriend Wade grinned shamelessly at his parents. His dad looked angry, his face gradually changing colors as his temper moved quickly to his boiling point. He could handle his dad's anger any day, but the disappointed and horrified look on his pop's face really took the cake. 

Even though he and Tony were more alike in brains and temperament, he was closest with his pops Steve. He hated when he disappointed his pops it hit him like a brick in the gut.

“Its so nice to meet you Cap and Iron Man” Wade grin and that was apparently the last straw for his dad.

“Peter why of all people would you chose to be with this?!” Tony Stark exploded asking Peter but his glare firmly on Wade, as if he was the sole reason Peter decided to go behind his parents back. Peter supposed that was partially true, he would not have been as comprehensive about introducing Wade had he not been a mercenary, but this was not all Wade's fault Peter had decided to date Wade all on his own.

“Look I meant to tell you, and I thought you wouldn’t be back until morning, I am really sorry Dad, Pops” Peter rambled out while Wade just leaned back throwing his arm casually over Peter's shoulder, not helping the situation in the slightest.

“Peter you do know who this is?” Steve asked he had always had a more level head than his husband Tony, but he was also finding it hard not to explode. He did not see why Peter chose o be with a known criminal.

“Yes Pops I know he's Dead-pool, but he is honestly not as bad as you are imagining and I have been working on the not killing thing with him he hasn't killed in a little over three months” Peter said his wide brown doe eyes gazing at Steve earnestly.

“No! No, Peter! No giving your Pops the puppy dog eyes you’re not getting out of this one young man...Oh god I sound like my father.” Tony cut himself of with a whine, but his previous declaration had been enough to snap Steve from Peters puppy eyes.

“No, tony you are right...Son you’re grounded no lab time except for a school project for a month and no Spider-Man for at least a week” Steve declared, while Tony still muttered about sounding like Howard.

“Now are you guys serious in this relationship” Steve asked after doling out his punishment on his whiny teenage son. 

“Sir, yes Sir, Captain sir” Wade joked causing Peter t face palm and web his boyfriends mouth shut.

“Wilson you should be glad I haven't killed you yet for corrupting my innocent son” Tony who had been oddly quiet snarked out.

“I am really sorry about him pops he has no brain to mouth filter” Peter said to his pops.

“Just answer his question Peter” Tony said turning his attention away from wade who was trying to pull the webbing off of his face, Tony sincerely hoped it was just a one night stand. He would rather deal with a miniature version of his younger self than Wade Wilson.

“Yes Sir we are dating we have been for about two and a half months, I only agreed to go out with him if he stopped being a mercenary” Peter said trying to reassure his parent and while it did help reassure Steve, it only caused Tony more fret. 

“But Peter it's still Wade Wilson” Tony whined causing Steve to hide a smile beneath his hand.

“I am glad you are happy Peter, but we need ground rules” Steve said shooting a glare at Wade who was still trying to pull Peter's webbing from his mouth.

“Yes Sir” He said elbowing Wade who nodded and promptly quit paying attention going back to the web on his mouth.

“One; you are still grounded” Peter had figured the grounding bit still applied, there were three big no nos in the Rogers-Stark home Bullying, Evil, and lying.

“Two; you cannot be alone together in this house nor can you stay the night at his house, three; your curfew when you are not Spider-Man is eleven o'clock” Steve finished.

“Yes sir” Peter said.

“Good now get dressed and go to bed, and you Wade need to go home” Steve said evenly while tony still seethed but was keeping his temper in check.

After Peter was asleep and Wade had gone home the two men finally retired back to there own room.

“Steve can I just not kill him, I bet if I burned him he could not come back” Tony said, laying his head on the super soldiers chest.

“Tony we up hold the law we do not kill, plus Peter obviously cares a lot about the boy” Steve said.

“That’s the problem babe, Peter shouldn't care about him he is the worst possible person who could be with him, and Wilson's not a boy he is as old as I am” Tony said and Steve sighed.

“Tony, it will be fine, Peter can handle himself, plus I am a lot older than you are” Steve said running his fingers through his husbands already messy hair.

“I love you Steve, but I cannot promise I wont hurt Wilson: I like Gwen so much better” Tony said before closing his eyes and going to sleep at Steve's exasperated sigh, knowing neither of them would ever agree on this matter.


End file.
